1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a wave activated power generation system using a rack and pinion mechanism, in which a plurality of rectangular power generation buoys manufactured from fiber-reinforced plastic material are activated by wave action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a root demand to enjoy a safe, comfortable civilization life. Modern civilization is based on electrical energy. The demand for electrical energy never disappears as long as the human race exists.
With ocean energy, wave activated power generation is the steadiest form of power generation energy. It is characterized by the large amount available. The energy per unit area is 20-30 times of photovoltaic generation energy and is at least five times more than the force of winds. The ability of the wave activated power generation is given by natural environment in the installation location and the weather conditions. It is not uniform in all the oceans. The usage of wave activated power generation is put to practical use as a power supply of beacon buoys now. However, there is still a problem with stability and potential damage during stormy weather.
The advantages in which the wave activated power generation is adopted are as follows.                (A) Wave activated power generation is eternal energy.        (B) Wave energy is clean, safe, cheap and abundant. Oil fuel and the nuclear power are unnecessary with wave activated power generation of natural energy.        (C) The needed area for the wave activated power generation is smaller than that of wind power generation or photovoltaic generation.        (D) It is said that the wave activated power generation can generate 30,000 kW in an area of 1K square meters.        (E) As the matter of the wave activated power generation, the influence on the appearance of the surrounding area is a little compared with wind power generation.        (F) The amount of power generation can be easily estimated because the conditions of the waves maybe forecast from the local wind conditions.        (G) The structural mechanism is simple and the complex gearbox is unnecessary.        
The system of wave activated power generation has some methods. When classified roughly, it is as follows.                (a) Method to use top and bottom of wave vibration        (b) Method to use horizontal vibration of wave        (c) Method to use the seawater stored to the water pond by using the wave force and to rotate the water mill.        (d) Additionally, there is a method of using both of (a) and (b) together, too.        
The method of (a) is being researched by a lot of research laboratories. That is the one to operate the turbine by ventilating the compressed air generated by a top and bottom of the wave vibration. This method is called the turbine method and a vibration water column type. The structure is simple and is excellent in durability. It is a main current now. There is also a simple method, such as moving the coil up and down in the magnetic field floating body vibration. Moreover, there is the one of the pendulum type that uses the horizontal vibration of the wave of (b), too.
3. Problems the Invention is Solving
This invention is directed to the application of a wave activated power generation system by rack and pinion mechanism in which pluralities of square pillars manufactured from FRP material are activated by sea wave.
With ocean energy, wave activated power generation is the steadiest form of power generation energy. It is characterized by the large amount available. The energy per unit area is 20-30 times of photovoltaic generation energy and is at least five times more than the force of winds. However, wave activated power generation is not so widespread. The usage is limited to small-scale power supply equipment, and it has a problem of being damaged by stormy weather.
As for the method called the turbine and vibration water column method, the structure used therein is simple and has excellent durability. But it is necessary to turn the turbine blades by compression air. A large amount of energy is needed to turn the turbine blades with air. The energy of the sea wave becomes large if it totals it. However, individual energy is small. It is thought that a mechanical method is preferable to take out a lot of small energy.
The corrosion problem with seawater is not solved. Steel and aluminum have enough structural strength for wave activated power generation, but they are easily corroded by seawater. The power generation buoy that is bored by corrosion loses buoyancy. Wood also rots by seawater. FRP material is excellent in structural strength and durability. However, its manufacturing cost is expensive because the manufacturing process has not been established.